


Behind Locked Doors

by StrictlyFromCorn (orphan_account)



Series: Fred Astaire x Ginger Rogers [8]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, American Actor RPF, Astaire/Rogers RPF, Classic Hollywood - Fandom, Dancers - Fandom, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrictlyFromCorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I gave in to the urge to write another kissing fanfic for Fred and Ginger. This time, they're rehearsing for the Last Waltz in The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle. There isn't much of a plot; just a little bit of a build-up and kissing. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Locked Doors

**January 1939, a rehearsal room in RKO Studios.**

"So, after a little thinking last night, Pan and I came up with a dance move we could use for our waltz." Fred informed his dancing partner as he handed her the doodle of the step that he had done the night before. It would involve him picking her up and spinning her around in a circle, and he felt that it would add to the romantic mood of the dance. "What do you say, Feathers?" He asked with an impish grin, referring to Ginger by the nickname that he had coined four years ago on the set of _Top Hat_.

"I think it's great, if you can find a place to put it in." She looked at the doodle for a moment before putting it down on the table, smiling at the term Fred used to refer to her. It was one of those nicknames that would actually stick. "How are you going to lift me, though?" Ginger asked after a moment. He had lifted her in the "Change Partners" dance, and she trusted him with his life, but she just wanted to know how it was going to be done.

"Well, how about this?" Fred placed his bottle of water down and shuffled over to a position behind her. He took both her hands from behind, softly instructing Ginger to keep her back to him. She closed her eyes and entrusted herself to her dancing partner. He lifted her off the ground with the greatest of ease, and slowly started to spin them around in a circle. Fred noticed how relaxed she was, and from his place, he could smell her hair. It was the loveliest scent he could imagine, and for some reason, it made his heart race. He put Ginger down as gently as possible after two full spins, although his mind was occupied with the smell of her hair.

"It's swell." She could tell that Fred had that... _look_ on his face again. Like a little schoolboy that had seen the most wonderful thing in his life. But to him, Ginger was the most wonderful, dazzling person in all his thirty-nine years of life. "Do you, uh, do you want to try it again?" The actress asked in an attempt to break him out of his spellbound stare.

"Uh, yes, let's." Fred shook his head slightly, trying to distract himself from those thoughts, and assumed the same position again. This time, Ginger felt herself being lifted a little higher than before, and she tilted her head back further. Instead of smelling her hair, he felt his cheek make contact with her neck, and it took every ounce of self-control that Fred possessed for him not to stop dancing.

His grip on her wrists tightened a little bit, but he quickly loosened it, unwilling to let her know how he felt. The dancer continued spinning her around, although he was barely concious of what he was doing. The only thing that mattered to Fred was the fact that he was in a very, very intimate position with a girl he had a _lot_ of feelings for.

And the urge to plant a kiss on her neck was overpowering.

He succumbed to the temptation of it and kissed Ginger on the side of her neck. Fred stopped spinning, and as he did so, he kissed her again, tongue and all, closing his eyes and throwing caution to the wind. The kisses were ticklish for her, but at the same time, immensely satisfying. She found herself being placed down on the floor again, and as soon as her feet made contact with the ground, she turned around to face him.

"Oh, Fred." Ginger whispered, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him back. It wasn't something that she had expected - not in a million years, but she wasn't complaining in the least. In fact, she had to admit that she had found herself wishing for that to happen, unlikely as it had seemed before. But now, her wishes had come true and Ginger was more than glad that he felt the same way.

Fred wrapped his arms around her tightly, willing for that moment to never end. He could feel his breathing quicken, and the feeling of Ginger's smooth lips against his was something he wouldn't have traded the world for. She put her hands on his cheeks, feeling how smooth his face was. It was a thought that had come out of nowhere, but she was glad that he shaved. She couldn't stand kissing guys with rough beards.

Speaking of shaving, Ginger noticed that Fred smelled like shaving cream, and it was mixed with the scent of his cologne and of cigarettes and for some reason or the other, fresh lemons. And she liked that, very much so. She ran her hand across his jaw and his cheeks, and in response, he deepened the kiss, making it so intense that she nearly fell backwards. But that would have been all right, too, because Ginger was sure that he would catch her.

Perhaps they shouldn't have been kissing. It wasn't just a casual peck between two people that had been "friends" for a long time; it was a thunderstorm of emotions that had been brewing between them for almost nine years. Earlier, the two of them had played pranks on each other ahd joked around as ways of showing their affection. But _The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle_ was going to be their last film together. The partnership of Astaire and Rogers was going to be dissolved and the two of them were past silly tricks. They loved each other and they couldn't hold it back. Perhaps, if the studio head found out, bad things would happen, just like with Jeanette Macdonald and Nelson Eddy.

Thank goodness no one except the two of them would know what had happened in that rehearsal room, though. Thank goodness for those locked doors.


End file.
